Dear Ginta and Hakakku
by Toowit
Summary: When Koga is able to visit Kagome in the modern era he begins to miss the two people that are brothers to him, Ginta and Hakkaku. After Souta teaches him how to read and write, Koga begins to send letters to Ginta and Hakkaku by wolf.
1. There's A New Boy In Town

Chapter 1: There's A New Boy In Town

Koga sat back to relax in the summer breeze. He held up the small bow that Kagome had given to him. He opened it and took the picture out. It was a picture of Kagome and her little kid brother...who was it...oh yeah, Souta. 'I wonder what he's like. They look so happy in that picture.' Koga put the picture back in its box. 'Where does Kagome live anyway?' Koga stared up into the saphire colored sky pondering. What about that well. The well Inuyasha is always waiting by. 'Yeah. That's it the well.' Koga stood to his feet. "Ginta. Hakkaku. I'm going for a walk."

Ginta and Hakkaku both poked there heads out from behind the waterfall. "Where are you going boss?"

"Just going for a walk I say." Koga began to head in the direction of the well.

"Okay." Ginta and Hakkaku looked a bit confused but bidded their farewells by calling out after Koga.

Koga finally made it to the forest in which the well was located. 'It would have been easier if I still had my sacred jewel shards.' He peeked around a tree and spotted the well.He tiptoed out into the open to find that there was no one in sight. He sniffed the air.No scent except for flowers andtiny forest critters. 'Well,if this is how she get's from there to here.' Koga jumped into the well. He hit the bottom. Nothing. He jumped up and down. Still nothing. He began to poke and pick at the soil. Nothin. 'Heh. I won't be surprised that if I dig deep enough a huge gyser of water shoots up and blasts me to the ends of the earth.' He stood up and scratched his head. 'How to get through...how to get through.' Finally, he got an idea. Koga kneeled down. Putting both his hands on the ground. 'Okay. Here's the deal. If you let me through I promise I won't do those farting noises using my armpit and hand to make water squirt out of Ginta and Hakkaku's noses.' Silence. 'Oh come on! You're not being fair!' He thought again. 'How's this? I promise that I won't hurt any people on the other side that Kagome trusts.' Suddenly a purple light shot up from the earth beneath him. Blackness.

Koga opened his eyes. There was a new scent in the air. People. Lots of people. He stood to his feet. "Where amI?" He asked himself. He looked about. Still in the well. Koga climbed up the wall and poked his head out of the well. Where was he? Pulling himself out, Koga heard a small meow. His nose twitched. A...cat? He felt something rub against his leg. "What the?"

Buyo looked up at Koga inocently. "Meow." Hunger was in the cats eyes.

"Oh great," Koga mumbled under his breath. "All right now...go on. Go on." He waved his hands back and orth trying to get the chuby cat to leave.

"Meow?"

"Okay, I don't speak kitty-cat." Kogapicked up the cat.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...." Buyoclawed Koga's hand.

"Yeeeeoooow!" Koga flung the cat across the room, luckily it landed on its feet unharmed. Koga sipped up thetiny drops of blood on his hand. "Darn cat!" A scent caught his nose. Not just any scent. A special scent. "Kagome's scent."

"Meow?" Buyo went back up to Koga.

"You must be Kagome's cat, eh." He kneeled down and stroked the cats head. The cat began to pur.

He decided to leave the cat to itself and follow Kagome's scent. He walked out of the tiny shrine. He saw a strange looking house in front of him. Not only that. There was also a window wide open. 'That's where her scent is coming from.' Koga jumped up onto the rim of the window. He found himself starring at a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. 'He looks like Kagome little brother,' Koga thought to himself.

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Souta looked at the wolf-demon.

"Wha? Me Inutrasha!? I think not. What makes you think such a thing?" Koga jumped into the room. "Now, where's Kagome?"

"Why?" Souta looked at the strange man suspiciously. "Who are you anyway? Another demon from the fuedal era?"

"Yeah...sure. Now...where is Kagome?" Koga began to get annoyed.

"She's at school right now. But you can stay until she comes back...if Grandpa doesn't mind."

"Grandpa?"

"Hey everybody! I'm home!" Came Kagomes voice.

"Ahah!" Koga was about to call for Kagome when he heard other voices.

"Welcome home Kagome."

"Thanks Mom. Hi there Gramps."

"Oh, hello Kagome. How was your day at school."

"The normal. I'm going to go put my stuff away now." Kagome's steps were heard coming up the stairs. "Hey, Suta where are you?"

"In here sis! And look who's here." Souta called.

"Is it Inuyasha?" She paused whn she saw Koga standing next to her brother.

"I thought I smelled your scent Kagome. As beautiful as always." Koga went up to Kagome.

"Koga? How did you get here?" Kagome looked around the room as if something was lost.

"Beats me. I guess I got here by that well." Koga scratched his head again.

"Souta." Kagome turned to her little brother. "How was your test?"

"Uh...uh...what test? Heh, heh. Oh...my...my shows starting. Gotta run!" Soua ran out of the room.

"Souta! Don't tell me you didn't study again!" Kagome called after him. She turned back to Koga. "Tell me everything."

And so, Koga explained. "Now I'm here just inishing up telling you about...well...you know."

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. "It seems that the only way you can get back is if you promise somthing to the well that you can and will keep."

"So, that means I can still make those farting noises. He demonstrated a few.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm dying of laughter over here!"

"What!" Koga ran to Kagome's side. "Are you all right?"

Kagome could see that he really thought that she was dying. She laughed again. "I'm sorry, Koga. It's just an...an idiom to express ones feelings."

"Wha?" Koga was now the one looking confused.

"Kagome! Food's ready! And you can bring your new friend down if you want."

"Huh? Okay Mom! Give me a minute!" Kagome called back to here mother. "Do you want to eat with us, Koga? You can get to know my family."

"That would be great." Koga said with a smile.


	2. A Dinner With Humans

Chapter 2: A Dinner With Humans

Koga followed Kagome down the stairs and into the dinning room. When Kagome's grandfather moved his eyes upward and saw Koga they grew wide. "A demon!"

"Grandpa it's okay. He's a friend." Kagome lead Koga to his seat. She sat next to him.

"See? I told you he was cool!" Souta said happily, pointing at Koga.

"Yes, he looks kind to." Kagome's mother smled. "And handsom."

Koga just stared with a blank expression.

"Hey...your name's Koga right?" Souta said poking at the peice of steak on his plate.

"Yeah. That's right." Koga saw that everyone else was eating so he thougt it would be okay if he did. He picked of his peice of steak and tore at it.

"Ahem. So, Koga, are you friends with that Inuyasha fella?" Asked Kagome's grandfather. He cut a peice of steak and stuck it in his mouth.

"Uh...well." Koga didn't want to harm Kagome's feelings so he just said somthing he would never say again. "We're good friends. Right Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked confused. "Oh, yeah. Good friends."

"Hey, Koga. Want to try out my new video game with me after we eat desert." Souta looked up at Koga.

"Uh..sure." Koga looked at Souta.

"Yes! Finally someone who will actually play my video games with me!" Souta grew excited.

"That reminds me. Mom, what's for dessert tonight." Kagome asked.

"Home made cheesecake." Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a fresh cheesecake from the fridge.

Koga stared at it curiously. "It's really good." Souta cut a peice for his new friend. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Koga took a small bit. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

After desert and cleaning up the table, Souta took Koga into the living room to play his new game with him. He was over excited.

"Make sure you show him how to play, Souta." Kagome called after them.

"No worries sis! I'll teach him everything I know!" Souta hooked up the game station and poped open the box for the game. "If you like combat you'll love this game, Koga."

"Combat's cool." Koga watched Souta in interest. He picked up the came box.

"Even looks cool, huh?" Souta smiled at the thought of playing thisgame with Koga.

"Yeah." Kouga turned the box around.

"Okay. Look here." Souta showed Koga the controlers. "These are the controlers that control the character you play. The A button is to attack. Andif you press it twice you can do a combo. This one here blocks attacks." Souta showed Koga all of the buttons and how they worked. He even gave him some tips to help him out.

"What do we get out of it?" Koga asked.

"I dunno. Okay, I got it, whoever wins gets to crash with Kagome for the night." Souta announced, knowing that Koga had a crush on his sister.

"Alright. It's a deal." Koga shook hands with his oppenent.

Sout clicked the button to start the game after turning out the lights. "Let the games...BEGIN!"


	3. Who Gets To Crash With Kagome?

Chapter 3: Who Will Get To Crash With Kagome?

Koga's first try on the combat game wasn't so successful. He lost, but the second round he beat Souta. They were at it all night. Never ending. In the end...Kagome came into the room.

"Souta, were you even at school today?"

"Was...doctor...at doctor...yeah...oppointment. Doctor." His eyes were glued on the TV screen.

"Oh. So you didn't forget to study." Kagome stretched. "Well, nighty night you two. Koga, you can sleep whever your comfortable, okay."

"Yeah, no prob." Koga shot a quick smile at Kagome.

"Night." Kagome walked up the stairs.

After a longer time Koga was...strangley...the victor. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Begginers luck." Souta shut off the game.

"Well, you know. A man keeps his promise." Koga did an evil little laugh.

"Hmm." Souta looked Koga up and down. "We need to get you some PJs."

"PJs? What are those?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Pajamas, night clothes, whatever you prefer." Souta took Koga's hand and led him into his gradfathers room. "Be very quiet." He whispere.

"Gottcha." Koga whispered back.

After getting changed into clean clothes Koga tucked Souta in and went into Kagome's room quietly. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.' He thought. He looked around the room. Darkness. Koga sat down next to the bed. 'What's wrong with me? What am I missing?' He looked up at the cieling.

"Koga?" Kagome rolled over on her side. "Do you want to sleep up here?"

Koga's heart pounded. 'Me...sleep with Kagome?'

"There should be enough room up here. Besides, it might get cold down there." Kagome scooted over by the wall.

"Uh...well...I..." Koga's heart pounded even faster. He was even blushing now.

"I don't mind. I trust you enough." Kagome's voice was quieter now.

"I guess." Koga crawled on the bed beside Kagome. Missing. It's that darn word again. What in all the heavens and hells could be missing?

"Good night." Kagome's eyes closed.

"Night." Koga decided to turn on his side nd stare at Kagome. She was already in a deep sleep. Missing. He shook his head. Missing. Koga began to stroke Kagome's hair. Missing. The word still wouldn't leave his head. It was as if it was glued in there. Stuck forever. Missing. He closed his eyes. Missing. Missing.


	4. Missing

4. Missing

Koga woke up with that same word flowing through his mind. Missing. But what was missing? He was enjoying his time so much at Kagome's home that he didn't know. He rembered the promise. What was through the well that he longed for. Koga lay there motinless. Kagome slept silently by his side. Missing. What is missing? He knows that somthing is, but what? What? Koga shut his eyes tightly, trying to think. Missing. Missing. He got up, stretched, and went out to the well and sat next to it quietly. Looking down into the well Koga heard a desperate meow. It came from the well itself.Was it the cat? Was it Buyo who had been missing? Koga jumped down into the well and picked up Buyo. He jumped back out and sat on the side of the well. Missing. Someone else was missing. Koga began to stroke the cat's head.

"Oh, Buyo. What could I be missing?"

"Meeeeooooow." Buyo shut his eyes and began to purr.

Missing. Missing. Missing...

This missing crap began to get on Koga's nerves. What in both times could he be missing? Wait. Nothing _was _missing. It was what Koga was feeling. He was feeling...that he missed something...someone. What? Who?

"Koga?" Kagome's voice came drifting through the morning breeze. Buyo jumped down from Koga's lap and began scratching at the door. Koga stood up and opened it for Buyo. The cat went racing in the direction of Kagome's voice towards the house.

"Kagome?" Koga went into the house after opening another door for Buyo.

Kagome came down the stairs. "There you are. I was wondering where you went."

"I was just out for a minute. That's all." Koga stepped closer to Kagome. "Deep you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded. "You?"

"I slept good."

"Good morning sis. Good morning Koga." Souta walked into the kitchen where the two were standing. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a box of cereal.

"Good morning Souta." Kagome said.

"Thank god it's Saturday." Said Souta getting the milk from the fridge.

"Saturday?" Kagome put her hand to her mouth. "That means that Inuyasha will be here soon."

"Inuyasha?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Koga," Kagome grabbed Koga's hand. "Please don't fight with him."

Koga looked at Kagome, unsure if he could keep a promise like that. Promise. How stupid. He had to keep so many promises so he can go back and forth through times. "Alright. I'll try my best...that is...I can leave instead."

"No. You don't have to. You can stay as long as you would like." Kagome said, finally releasing Koga's hand from her grasp.

Missing. Mabey it was just dog-turd who has been missing all this time. Mabey not. Who knows? "Alriht. Thanks Kagome."

Kagome just nodded.

Missing.

"How are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome asked.

Ginta. Hakkaku. Missing. Promises. It wasthem who was missing all this time. Without answering Kagome, Koga ran back outside for the well and jumped into it. He began to make promises. Nothing worked. He made more promises. More and more. He was kneeling down again. Just as he had when he made his first promise. He tried some more. Nothing. He sat back, head down. He bit his lower lip. Tears were forming at the rims of his eyes. 'Will I ever get to see them again?' Tears fell down Koga's cheeks. He couldn't give up! Not now! "Not ever!" He began to claw at the ground feircley. Promises kept spilling out of his mouth. Every little one he could think of. He fell back again. Tears still falling, Koga stood. "Ginta...Hakkaku."

"Koga? Koga are you all right?" Kagome looked down the well.

Koga wipped his tears away. "Yeah."

Kagome knew he was lying. Koga's legs were trembling. His shoulders and arms were trembling. She jumped down the well. "Koga." She layed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "It'll be alright. You'll see them again. I just know it."

Koga was still trembling. Half his life now was missing. Half of _him _was missing.

Missing.

Missing.

Missing...


	5. Thinking of You Two

5. Thinking of You Two

Koga sat on Kagome's bed staring into nothing. Ginta and Hakkaku were caught in his mind. They were brothers to him. They always were. They always will be. He wanted to take a walk. A walk in Kagome's world. But...he wanted to go alone. Koga stood. He looked down at what he was wearing. 'I think I better wear the type of clothes people wear in this time.' He walked down the stairs in search of Kagome. She was sitting with her mother at the kitchen table knitting a quilt.

"Kagome." He walked by the table and over to the sink window. "Can I go for a walk?"

Kagome looked back at Koga. "Sure. Will you be okay in my time?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He flexed in front of the two women. They both giggled.

"Do you want a different pair of clothing?" Mrs. Higurashi stood.

"Uh, sure." Koga followed Kagome's mother out of the house. "Kagome watch Souta and Grandpa while we're gone."

"Okay Mom. You can count on me." Kagome also stood and exited the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi took Koga to a clothing department. A fancy one at that. There were many sorts of clothing that Koga had never seen before.

"Well, pick out what you want." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Koga.

"You sure?" Koga looked guilty.

"Yes, yes. It's fine with me. And don't look so guilty." Mrs. Higurashi smiled again.

"Okay. Thank you." Koga went to look around. He took the most interest in the so called "Bad Boy" clothing. He tried on a whit T-shirt with a jean vest. He wore loose jeans that had to be held up by a belt that had two rows of metal circles all the way around. Two black leather finger gloves is what he wore on his hands. Lastly, he wore to black leather boots. He was satisfied and happy. 'My own clothes for Kagome's time,' he thought proudly tohimself while looking in a mirror. 'I wonder what Ginta and Hakkaku are up to.'

When thet returned home, Koga embraced Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," is what he whispered into her ear.

Mrs. Higurashi returned the hug. "Anytime."

"Wow! He looks awesome!" Souta ran up to Koga's side and eyeballed him.

"You do look nice Koga." Kagome smiled.

Kagome's grandfather just looked up and mumbled to himself while looking down at the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Thanks again." Koga walked out the door. Everyone waved him goodbye, except for the old man who was still reading the newspaper.

Koga walked by a lot of strange places. He decided that they were Kagome's time's shops. There were many clothes stores. Here and there were some antique shops. He walked passed many people. He even stopped to look at a girl and boy sitting close together talking andholding hands. He decided to sit down himself. Koga sat by a pond where children were playing and feeding ducks. He didn't sit on a bench or chair, he just sat on the ground. He watched two boys wrestling which reminded him of Ginta and Hakkaku fooling around. At this time Koga regreted all those times he had yelled at him. They always looked up to him, not only as a leader, but as a brother. Oh, how he missed them so. Koga layed back and looked up at the clouds, just like Ginta and Hakkaku would. Staring at the clouds and making out what they kind of looked like. Koga would always lay next to them, just listening to their voices. He remembered the time when Ginta and Hakkau scared themselves while telling eachother ghost stories. They asked if they could sleep with Koga that night because they were so scared.

"If only I was with you two." Koga closed his eyes.

After napping, Koga went back to the house. He opened the door and when he was about to announce that he was back, he found himself face to face with Inuyasha.


	6. Betrayal

6. Betrayal

Koga stared into those golden eyes. He didn't know what to say to Inuyasha, the man that is in love with the woman he's in love with. Koga just stood there. He didn't want to say anything because the wrong words might come out. Those very words may hurt Kagome. So, without a word, Koga just stood.

"Wh is _he_ here?" Inuyasha began to growl under his breath.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Everyone in her family since the night before thought that Inuyasha and Koga were both friends. _Good _friends.

Koga flung his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Hey there. What's up pal?" He had no idea of what he just said.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha tried to push Koga away.

"Shut it dog-turd! We don't want to harm Kagome's feelings," Koga whispered desprately into the dog-demon's ear.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. "What's going on?"

Koga finally let go of Inuyasha. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Inuyasha, what brings you to the Higurashi house hold?" Koga stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh...I just want to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha replied, grabbing Kagome's hand. He pulled her up the stairs.

"Okay." Koga rubbed his head. He was lift in the kitchen with Gramps, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi. They stood staring at eachother quietly. Waiting.

"So...Koga...I see you still have your trusty bandanna and pony-tail...hair thingie." Souta coughed.

"Hmm. Oh yeah." Koga didn't show any intrest in the modern day bandanna, so he stuck with his. The 'pony-tails' didn't appeal to him either.

"Ahem. What about that tail of yours, lad?" Kagome's grandfather pointed at the fluffy tail that poked out a hole in the back of the jeans.

"Mrs. Higurashi made it so my tail looked like it was attached to the belt." Koga answered.

"Very clever, Mom." Souta said with a half smile.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

They waited.

Suddenly a scream of half terror and half anger came tearing down the stairs. "What!?"

Koga ran to the stairs. "Kago..." Before he could finish what he was saying, Kagome fell into his arms crying. "Kagome. What is it?"

"I-Inuyasha. H-he..." It was hard for her to speak. Koga could tell that she was heart broken. "H-he..." She tried again.

"It's all right Kagome. Relax." Koga stroked Kagome's head. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "G-gone. Forever." She burried her face in Koga's chest. "He's with Kikyo now. He...He said that he's going w-with her...t-to Hell."

"Inuyasha would never leave you Kagome. You and I both know that." Koga's heart was burning with pain. He didn't like to see Kagome cry. "I know this because he told me himself."

_"Koga! I will never leve Kagome! So you stay out of our way! She love's me! Not you!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga, who was just coming to say hello to Kagome. "Anyway, Kagome isn't here at this time!"_

_"Well..." Koga stammerd. "Well...then...you better take care of her! And don't hurt her! Don't make her cry!"_

_"I can do that better than you can, flea-bag!"_

_"Mutt-face!"_

"He won't leave you Kagome. Give him some time to think this over." Koga held Kagome closer. "He'll come back. He will never leave you. Never."

Never...

Just as Koga would never leave Ginta and Hakkaku...

Never.


	7. He Will Come Back

7. He Will Come Back

That evening, Kagome layed on her bed thinking about Inuyasha. She couldn't get him out of her head. Those beautiful golden eyes. That silky silver hair. Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha. Kagome was depressed. Was Koga right? Would Inuyasha come back to her? She truly hoped he would. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart.

Koga walked into the room with two cups of tea in his hands. He sat next to Kagome, who now sat up. "Here. Your mom and I made some tea."

"Thank you." Kagome took the warm cup from Koga's hands and instantly began to sip at it as if it was the cure to her illness.

Koga nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kagome looked up at Koga. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry I ever interfered in your life. Inuyasha might have said those things beacause..." Koga paused. "Because I show my love for you. You know him. He probaly thought that you were seeing me now. I'm not saying he's stupid or anything, that's just him. He does that sometimes."

Kagome smiled and layed her head on Koga's shoulder. "Thank you Koga. Mabey Inuyasha will come back. Mabey he was just lying. And...life wouldn't be life without you."

Koga pulled Kagome close. "People are like that. They lie when the are angry. They always regret it later, you know? But Inuyasha...he will regret it. He's probaly thinking about you as we speak. He's a good person. He would never leave you. He's in love with you." Koga leaned his head on Kagome's. "He knows that it's Kikyo's time to pass on in life. She is no longer part of this world. Inuyasha knows that it's his time to move on as well. To find new love."

Kagome nodded slightly. She had Koga. Koga had hope in Inuyasha. Koga knew that Inuyasha would come back. He knew what love was. Koga whispered into Kagome's ear. "And life wouldn't be life without you and Inuyasha."

He will come back.

Inuyasha will come back.


	8. Koga's Letter

8. Koga's Letter

The next morning, Souta sat at the kitchen table writing somthing. Koga sat down and watched him. Souta didn't seem to mind.

"Watcha doin kid?" Kouga asked.

"Writing a letter to my friend." Souta replied.

"Are you sure it's not...you _girlfriend_," Koga kidded.

"Shud up!" Souta laughed.

"Oh ho ho! So it is your girlfriend!" Koga laughed to.

"No!" Souta showed him the paper. "It's to my friend and he's a _guy_."

Koga continued watching Souta until an idea flashed into his head. "Hey! I'll send letters to them!"

"Who now?" Asked Souta.

"Er...two people back where I live." Koga grabbed a peice of paper. "Okay, so how does this 'letter writting' process work?"

Souta leaned over. "Easy. You just write down what you want to say and send it. Make sure you put who its to and who its from."

Koga just sat there. "Speak english please."

Souta slapped his head giggling. "You're hopless."

"Hey! Just exactly what are you sugessting?" Koga slammed his fist on the table.

"Okay, first, you need to learn how to read." Souta ran into the living room and returned with a magazine. "Take the 'World's Sexiest Men' magazine for instance."

"Oh come on." Kouga said when Kagome walked in. "I'm the worlds sexiest man." He flexed. "See?"

Kagome notice and giggled.

"That's not the point." Souta was also giggling again. "I'm going to teach you the basic words." So, sout showed him some basic words sucha as _the, why, who, what, when, where, what, how, was _and stuff like that. Then he taught Koga how to read some sentences like _"He was eighteen when this happened." _or _"His cat practically led him to fame."_ All of this was confusing for Koga, but he learned a little bit about reading and writing at least.

"Give it a shot." Souta handed Koga a pencil.

Koga fidled with the strange contraption for some time until Souta showed him how to hold the darn thing. Each time oga began to write the pencil broke. Souta told him to write lighter. That time it was harder to read. Souta suggested a little darker. Not to light. Not to dark. Finally. After a long time of working at that one letter, with Souta's help, it read:

_Dear Ginta and Hakkaku,_

_How are you? I am okay and alive. I am at Kagome's house. I will come back soon until I'm able to go through the well again._

_Hope you can read this,_

_Koga_

"Good job Koga." Souta held out his hand for a high-five.

Koga starred at the hand.

"You truely are hopless." Souta said, rolling his eyes.


	9. How To Get The Letter Through The Well

9. How To Get The Letter Through The Well

Koga and Souta ran out into the well-house to send the letter. Koga dropped the letter into the well. Nothing. Souta starred into the shadowy hole.

"So, exactly how is it going to get through to them?" Souta asked turning to look up at his demon friend.

"Good question." Koga jumped into the well and grabbed the letter. He whispered a promise that just flashed into his head. Nothing still. Silence. He jumped back out. "Hmm."

Souta thought for a moment and announced, "I got it!" He said it so loud that it made Koga jump. "I played a mystery game once and somthing like this happened. You had to make a promise to get through right, Koga?"

"Yeah." Koga kneeled down beside Souta.

"Then, the letter itself might have to make a promise." Souta finished.

Instantly Koga was out the door. As he ran for the house he yelled back, 'thank you Souta!" He was gone.

Souta stood there for a moment. "Eh? Hey! Wait for me!" He raced after Koga.

When both boys were in the house Koga told souta to write _I promise_ on the back of the letter.

"But why just _I promise_? Shouldn't you put a promise?" Souta asked.

"Can a letter keep a promise? It's kinda like cheating, ya know?" Koga answered.

"Ooooh." Souta took a pencil and wrote _I promise _on the back of the letter. "Here ya go."

Koga took the letter and they both ran back out into the well-house. Koga dropped the letter into the well and it poofed in a cloud of purple smoke. Just when they started to celebrate by calling out happily Souta stopped.

"Uh, how are they going to get the letter?"


	10. Lost But Not Forgotten

10. Lost But Not Forgotten

The wolf slipped through the forest like a serpent, unheard and unseen. He sensed that something was near. The wolf found an old wooden well standing alone. Looking about for anyone or anything the wolf jumped onto the side of the well and looked inside. A note lay unread and helpless at the bottom of the dark hole. The wolf jumped down and took the note. Jumping back out, he took it back to his den.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat together quietly thinking about Koga. Where was he? Will he come back? The wolf trotted up to the two and sat before them, the note in it's mouth. Ginta and Hakkaku took it.

"Is it from Koga?" Ginta said, looking over Hakkaku's shoulder.

"I don't know, but...somehow it has to be." Hakkaku stared at the note. "If it is from him does he really expect us to know how to read it?"

"At least he's okay then?" Ginta had a worried expression on his face.

"He's Koga. I know he's okay." Hakkaku patted the wolf's head.

Ginta just nodded.

Koga paced back and forth thinking to himself. He longed to see Ginta and Hakkaku again. He _must _see them. He sat down at the kitchen table and tried to write a letter himself. Even though he didn't know if they would recieve any letters he sent he sent sent them anyway. It gave him hope.

Holding the letter up Koga reviewed his writing:

_Dear Ginta and Hakakku,_

_I am okay. I will find out how to get through the well soon. Do not worry about me._

_See you soon,_

_Koga._

And on the back read:

_I promise_

Koga went out to the well and dropped the letter inside. Poof. It was gone. Hw walked back inside, Ginta and Hakakku still in his mind.

Ginta sat back on Koga's fur bed and shut his eyes. Hakakku joined him.

"Here Ginta, have some meat." Hakakku showed the meat to Ginta.

"I'm not hungry." Ginta looked away.

"Koga's dine Ginta. Just believe in him, okay? Please. C'mon eatin his honor." Hakakku tried again.

Ginta took the meat and took tiny bites. "Thanks."

Hakakku smiled and bit out of his share.

Everyone thought that Koga was lost.

Lost.

But not forgotten.

Never forgotten.


	11. Would You Like To Go Out?

11. Would You Like To Go Out?

Koga moped around all the next day. He sat in the kitchen. He sat by the well. He sat on Kagome's bed. He sat at the back of the house. Koga also scribbled on papper. He even tried to draw Ginta and Hakakku. Little circles with eyes. One with a mohawk. One with crazy hair. Ginta. Hakakku. Brothers. 'Damn it hurts me!' He tried to think of somthing else, but, with no victory, he couldn't free Ginta and Hakakku from his mind. 'They're stuck.'

Kagome walked into the kitchen, where Koga was sitting quietly doodling. "Hey Koga."

Koga looked up. "Hey."

"What are you up to." Kagome peeked over Koga's shoulder.

"Just...scribbling is all." Koga answered. He continued scribbling.

Kagome sat down next to Koga. "Koga," she started. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

Koga stopped what he was doing. "Sure."

"Okay. Do you want to go eat somewhere?"

"Whatever makes you happy will make me happy."

"Mmm." Kagome stood. "I'll go and prepare." She left Koga to his scribbling.

Kagome picked out a red dress and a golden necklace. When it was time to go she went back down to Koga.

Koga stared at Kagome with awe in his eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Kagome smiled "Thank you." She noticed that Koga was wearing a black tuxedo. The one thing that was really different was that his hair was down and braided back. "And you look handsome."

Koga smiled.

They went out to a fancy resturaunt. When they were seated they sat across from eachother. Koga was already at the peak of blushing.

"So, what will it be?" Kagome opened up her menu.

"Uh...I..." Koga looked in his 'menu' to. "Steak. I guess. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Kagome folded her menu as the waitress came by. "To medium steakes please."

Thewaitress smiled and said, "Alright. I'll have your orders in a moment. Would you like to have anything to drink."

Kagome looked over to Koga.

"Uh...just water please." Koga said.

The waitress nodded and turned to agome.

Kagome said, "Water to."

"Okay, my name is Alice. May I ask ofyour names?"

"Uh...Koga here."

"Kagome."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Alice walked off.

When their order arrived, both Koga and Kagome thanked Alice. Koga took the steake in his bare hands and tore at it like the first night at Kagome's house. Then, he looked up unsure if he should eat like that. Kagome didn't mind. She ate hers with a fork and knife. Koga tried to copy but was not successful.

Later on, Kagome took Koga to a romantic spot. It was in a public garden blooming with beautiful flowers and a nearby pond of crystal clear water. They sat on a bench staring out at the lovely world around them. There was a slight breeze and Koga took off his coat and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders. She didn't say anything. Instead, she layed her head on Koga's shoulder.

"Kagome. Thank you for inviting me out." Koga rested his hand on top of Kagome's, which was sitting in between them.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome closed her eyes.

Koga then put Kagome's face into his hands and pulled her closer. Then...he kissed her lightly.


	12. Unexpected Guest

12. Unexpected Guest

Kagome sat at the kitchen table with her mother working on that quilt again talking. Koga and Souta washed the dishes. Of course, Grandpa Higurashi was reading the newspaper in the living room. Everyone in the kitchen paused and stared at one another when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Koga dried his hands and went to open the door. When he opened the door he saw someone he had never seen before.

"Hi, is Kagome home?" Hojo looked at the other man he had never seen.

"Yeah." Koga said slowly. He turned."Kagome, it's for you."

Kagome put down her knitting tools and went to stand by Koga. "Hi Hojo."

"Hi." Hojo smiled and handed Kagome a gift. "Just a little somthing I picked up for you."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled back.

"And also, I got a letter from the school. We are funally off for the summer." Hojo held out the note to Kagome.

She took the note. "Thank goodness. Why did they keep us in longer?"

"Well, there were some problems in all of the school districts. So, we get more time off than usual." Hojo replied.

"Good to hear. Thank you again Hojo." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome. Mabey we can go to the movies together during break?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you later Kagome. I have to go. Have a good summer." Hojo walked off.

"Thnks, you to!" Souta called after running to the door.

"Hojo?" Koga looked at Kagome.

"He's a friend from school." Kagome said. She sat back down and unwrapped her gift. Inside was a snow globe with a Santa inside wearing swim trunks.

"A snow globe?" Souta looked clearly confused.

"It's cute." Mrs. Higurashi said with a half-smile.

Koga just stared and blinked once or twice. Everyone finally continued what they were doing early befor Hojo, the 'unexpected guest', had arrived to say hello. Grandpa Higurashi read the newspaper. Kagome and her mother continued knitting. And Souta and Koga continued washing and drying the dishes.

Hojo. On a hot summer day came to visit as an 'unexpected guest.' Just as Koga was an unexpected guest to Kagome and her family...her world...

Heh, unexpected.


	13. The Hairball of Doom

13. The Hairball of Doom

Buyo sat in the middle of the hallway floor inocently while everyone had to sted over him and avoid stepping on his precious tail. Every now and then Buyo would move someplace else, still in the way. The sink wasn't the most pleasing place for Buyo. Souta tried to get him out but couldn't, so cold water from the faucet made the cat shreik and dissapear around the corner. Koga noticed that Buyo used his fur clothing as a bed. That was okay, except the fact that Buyo would hack up some hairballs while lying there. I mean, who likes hairballs matted into their fur!? Koga justs hates that. So, he moved the fur someplace else where Buyo couldn't get to it, in a dresser. Buyo, every now and then, would even use Koga's leg as a scratching post. Every time Buyo would show himself to Koga, Koga would shout, "It's The Hairball of DOOM!" And then the wolf-demon would dissapear into hiding from this 'Hairball of Doom.'

"Buyo." Kagome stepped over the lazy cat. "You really need to move someplace else."

Buyo just slowly opened one eye half-way and meowed lazily.

Koga came up the stairs, his legs bandaged. "That cat."

Grandpa Higurashi picke up his torn newspaper. "Buyo, you darned cat."

Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up Buyo's food, which was out of its bowl and all over the kitchen floor. "Oh, Buyo. What are we going to do with you?"

Everyone sat in the living room the next morning extremly tired.

"That cat." They would mumble.

Souta sat up yawning. "Hay...where's Koga." He tried to managed those three words between yawns.

"Probaly off hiding from Buyo." Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Have you seen the poor dears legs?" Mrs. Higurashi said, yawning.

"To Buyo..." Started Grandpa Higurashi, "...Koga's legs are not legs. They are his personal scratching posts."

Koga sat in the dark closet quietly. His eyes were were wide with fear and every inch of him was trembling. Buyo scratched at the closet door. "ACK! Go away you cat! Leave me alone!" Koga's legs were bleeding because of Buyo's claws digging into them. Koga tried licking his legs to stop the bleeding, but that didn't help much. Buyo scratched again. "P-please go away." Koga shut his eyes. "Go away...go away..."

Yeah, get lost cat.


	14. Carry Me Home

14. Carry Me Home

"Ouch!" Koga flinched at the pain in his legs.

"I'm sorry Koga. Did I hurt you?" Kagome pulled her hands away from Koga's legs, which she was bandaging because of how badly Buyo scratched them.

"No Kagome. I'm fine." Koga said.

"We have to make Buyo stop scratching you." Kagome continued bandaging Koga's legs very carefully and softly.

"Thank you Kagome." Koga closed his eyes to rest his head.

Koga layed on Kagome's bed motionless later that day. His eyes were closed and he had a sad expression on his face. Kagome turned in her chair from her desk to look at him. She knew that he was thinking about Ginta and Hakakku. She turned back around slowly and continued writing about Koga.

Koga fell into a deep sleep after about two or three minutes passed. He tossed and turned harshly. Kagome stood up from her chair and sat next to him. She tried holding him down in one place but he would thrash about to much. He wanted to go home. He missed Ginta and Hakakku.

"He's homesick." Kagome whispered to herself. She layed down next to Koga when he finally stopped moving around a lot. "I'll help you get home. I prmise."

Every human being had at least made one promise in there lives. Some they could and couldn't keep. That's how life was sometimes.

Koga opened his eyes. Kagome was sleeping next to him. It was night time now. Koga crawled around Kagome and stood on his feet. He fell to the ground because his legs were so soar. He leaned against the bed and stood up slowly, making sure he didn't Kagome. She just let out a small and peaceful moan. He examined his legs. They looked alright. Koga walked over to the window. Darkness. Everything was dark. He noticed that Kagome's desk light was still on, so he went to turn it off. Before his hand reached the switch to the light he saw a picture on the table. It was a drawing Kagome did. It was of Koga himself, Ginta, and Hakakku. A tear streamed down Koga's cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He just limped over to Kagome's bed and layed next to the sleeping woman. Before Koga closed his eyes, he broke into tears. He wanted to be with Ginta and Hakakku _now_. Heshiveredso badly that his legs began to bleed again. He wanted to go home. Home to his brothers.

Carry me home. I want to go home. I want to be with Ginta and Hakakku. Please, carry me home.


	15. Inuyasha's Return

15. Inuyasha's Return

Inuyasha jumped into the well to get to Kagome's time.

"Is he going to apologize to Kagome?" Shippo looked down the well, longing to be able to visit Kagome's time.

"Knowing Inuyasha he would never let anyone know that." Miroku said, polishing his staff.

"Mmm." Sango nodded, stroking Kilala who was resting on her lap.

Inuyasha smelled blood. Koga's blood. What's going on here? He jumped up to Kagome's window. It was early morning now and the birds were singing joyfully. Opening the window, he looked inside. Koga was lying on the ground trembling. The trail of blood that Inuyasha sensed started from a small pool of red liquid on the bad streaming onto the floor to Koga's legs. The wolf-demon was breathing hard now. The pool of blood at his legs was larger than the one on the bed. A lot larger. Kagome was till asleep. Inuyasha assumed that Koga tried fixing his legs and went onto the ground so he wouldn't wake Kagome, only to fall asleep again after repairing his injured legs.

Inuyasha went to Koga's side. "Man, you've lost a lot of blood." He took Koga in is arms and carried him into the bathroom.

Koga opened his eyes slowly. "I-Inu...yasha."

Inuyasha, from his knowledge of Kagome's house, turned on the water to the tub. "Hmph. How did this happen?"

Koga didn't answer. Inuyasha wet a wash cloth after unwrapping Koga's legs from the bandeges and began to clean Koga's legs. "Don't even think about thanking me flea-bag. I'm only doing this because you took care of Kagome for me."

"Don't...g-go with K-k-kikyo." Koga managed. "D-don't make K-kagome sad."

"Huh? Heh, so she told you. No, I'm not going. I want to be with Kagome. It's time for Kikyo to pass on." Inuyasha went to the other leg.

"Yeah." Koga just sat there staring.

When Inuyasha finished washing and rebandaging Koga's legs with fresh bandages he asked him a simple question. "Will you give Kagome and I some time alone? I need to talk to her."

Koga just nodded. He was glad that Inuyasha came back for Kagome. As much as he loved and wanted Kagome he knew that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, not him.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's bedroom, scrunching his nose at the stench of Koga's blood.

Kagome was awake now. "Where's Koga? Is he all right?" She had a worried expression on her face, growing with every word she had spoken.

"He's fine. Kagome...we need to talk." Inuyasha dogded the blood on the ground and sat down next to Kagome. "I'm not...I'm not going to Hell with Kikyo."

"You mean...you're staying?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyash!" She threw her arms around Inuyasha's abdomen. "Koga was right. He said you wouldn't leave me. He said you would never leave me. He was right. He knew you would come back."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. "Yeah, I guess he was right."

Koga said that Inuyasha would come back. He was right. Does Ginta and Hakakku know that _he _will come back?

Inuyasha came back.

Inuyasha...

returned.


	16. Give Your Wounds Time To Heal

Hey all! Thanx for all of your reviews. They were very kind. There's nothing better to do than continuingwriting this fanfic for everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Oh yeah, sorry about this Hakkaku/Hakakku spelling situation. It's giving me problems.)

16. Give Your Wounds Time To Heal

Now Inuyasha was back and Kagome was happy. If Kagome was happy so was Koga. In fact, Koga was taken to the doctor to check legs. Since Koga was a demon they should heal in no time. Thankfuly the doctor didn't know he was demon. Inuyasha helped around the house and Koga tried, but would find himself limping about. Mrs. Higurashi let him rest on Kagome's bed to let his legs heal after cleaning up all of the blood. When cleaning was done Kagome and Inuyasha came back into the bedroom where Koga lay staring at the ceiling.

"Yo."Koga raised a hand.

"You feeling better?" Kagome went to Koga's side and brushed some hair away from his eyes, which was hanging loosley and not braided or up in a high pony-tail.

"I'm good." The wolf-demon sat up.

"Well, I better be on my way." Inuyasha said and jumped onto the window.

"Leaving so soon?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to worry anyone. And..." Inuyasha paused. "...I want to say goodbye to Kikyo."

Kagome just nodded.

"Good luck getting home Koga. If I come up with any promises I know you can and will keep I'll be back to kick you out." Inuyasha dissapeared after jumping out the window.

'I wish I could've said goodbye. Goodbye to Ginta and Hakakku.' Koga thougt.

"Koga, do you think that Inuyasha will only say goodbye?" Kagome had a half-smile on staring out the window.

"Huh?" Koga looked over to Kagome. She had tears in her eyes. "Yeah. He'll be back. He can't stand me staing here so he's going to come up with as many promises as possible to boot me out."

Kagome giggled a little.

"But...if does boot me out...I can see them again. I can see Ginta and Hakakku." Koga layed back down.

Kagome held back her tears and went back over to Koga and layed down next to him. "You'll see them again. I know it. I just know it."

After Koga and Kagome just layed there silently for awhile Mrs. Higurashi's voice was heard. "Lunch time!"

"Okay Mom!" Kagome called. She and Koga went down stairs to eat.

What they had for lunch was grilled cheese sandwhiches. Koga enjoyed them. He truly did. He thought about Ginta and Hakakku again and wondered what they were eating. He hoped that they had a successful hunt. He knew that everyone in his tribe counted on him. Koga also hoped that no one tried to take over the tribe and become the new leader while he was gone. That would cause to much conflict.

The next day Koga's legs were a lot stronger than before. He was up and running again. He would even play short soccer games with Souta. He was glad that he gave his wounds time to heal. He had more options after being patient.

That night he wrote another letter saying:

_Dear Ginta and Hakakku,_

_Hope nobody took over the tribe. IF anyone does try, there will be much conflict. I'll try to get back as soon as I possibly can._

_Waiting patiently,_

_Koga_

Koga was impressed with himself. Not only was he patient in letting his legs heal, he was patient in letting his writing skills go up, growing more advanced.

After writing _I promise _on the back of the letter and sending it five hundred years in the past, Koga went up and slept with Kagome.

Koga was being patient.

He was giving his wounds time to heal.

He was giving his mind time to heal.

He knew that he _would _see Ginta and Hakakku again under one condition...

Giving his wounds time to heal.


	17. Time and Time Again

17. Time and Time Again

Early the next mornin, way early when everyone was still asleep, Koga went out for a walk. He thought about the dream he had with Ginta and Hakakku. It was a happy dream and not sad one. It told Koga that Ginta and Hakakku were safe. He grinned to himself as he walked down the steps from Kagome's house.

As Koga walked slowly past stores he would always see images of Ginta and Hakakku that weren't really there. He went to the pond that he visited his first time out. The ducks were awake and swiming around. In the water Koga say GInta and Hakakku's reflection. He quickly looked around to find no one but the ducks and himself.

Koga also visited the public garden where he had kissed Kagome. 'That's a night to remember.' He thought to himself. He heard some squeaking and saw two brown squirrels fighting over an acorn. 'Just like Ginta and Hakakku.' Koga thought laughing a bit. 'Fighting over the same thing to.'

It seemed that everywhere Koga went, he was being followed by Ginta and Hakakku's shadows.

When Koga started to head back to the well house the sun was now up in the sky, shining as bright as ever. "Just like Ginta and Hakakku when they smile."

Finally, Koga had reached his destination. Before he was even able to get near the well house Souta poked his head out the door. "There you are!"

"Huh? Oh, hello Souta." Koga said with a smile, relieved to see someone else existing in this time.

"It looks like we're the only one up." Souta said, grinning. "Wanna play a soccer game?"

Koga had taken intrest in this 'soccer' sport. The soccer ball reminded him of Ginta's hair, black and white. The goals reminded Koga of Hakakku's hair, white and almost sticking straight up. How he missed those two crazy, funny, loving, happy wolf-demons.

Koga nodded his head, pleased to see Souta's happy smile. A smile he made.

Souta won the game but he told Koga, "Win or lose, we're both winners."

"Yup." Koga patted Souta's head. 'Cool.' He thought. 'I have two brothers at home and one here.'

"Let's go get somthing to eat. I'm starved." Souta ran into the house, Koga close behind.

Yup. Three brothers. And all of them are crazy, funny, loving, and happy.

Happy.

Time...and...time...again...

Koga would think about his two brothers back at home...waiting for him...thinking of him time and time again.

Time...

and time...

again.


	18. Bite Me

18. Bite Me

Koga helped Souta prepare for school, since his school only had to spend one last day until vacation. While Koga was walking Souta to school, the black haired boy talked about various stuff such as games, school, and other things that came to his mind.

When the two finally reached Souta's school, Koga promised to pick Souta up after school hours. Koga waved goodbye and was on his way home...home? His home was five hundred years in the past. How was he home? He was with Kagome. That is how he was home. He was with someone he trusted and loved. Someone who could care for him and respect him. Home.

Koga, when he finally arrived at 'home', flopped onto Kagome's bed.

"Hey Koga." Kagome turned and smiled at Koga from her desk.

"Heya." Koga rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"You alright?" Kagome had a concerned look on her face.

"Hmm? Yeah...I'm fine." Koga closed his eyes to rest.

Kagome smiled again and turned to continue writing in her journal.

When it ws time to pick up Souta, Kagome had to shake Koga awake from sleeping. He didn't mind that at all. He was glad to be able to pick up his 'little brother.'

While walking to the school, Ginta and Hakakku entered Koga's mind once again. 'Ginta...Hakakku...' He stared up into the sky.

The school was up ahead now. As Koga neared it, he heard some talking. Eavesdropping was somthing he does best.

"Why didn't you hand it over! Give it back!" Came a rough voice. Koga heard a _fwump._

"But I told you...I don't have it." Souta's voice came in a slow, painful way. Another _fwump _was heard. Koga peeked around the corner angrily only to find three boys and Souta lying on the ground, arms wrapped around his pained abdome.

"Give it! Now, or else!" Another boy said.

"Hey!" Koga couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the boys, a soul peircing expression on his face. "What in the HELL are you doing!?" He began to growl. "I'll have all you three crying home if you don't get LOST!"

Of course, the bullies were struck with fear. "W-we can take you!"

"Hmph." Koga spat on the ground "Bite me!"

Two of the boys ran off, soon to be followed by the third.

Koga hurried to Souta's side. "Are you all right?"

Souta was now sitting up. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You stomsch okay?" Koga helped Souta to his feet.

"Yup. Don't worry about me." Souta picked up his backpack, which was lying a few feet away from him.

"Now who put you in charge?" Koga asked.

"Huh...I just..." Souta looked to the ground.

Koga patted Souta's head. "It's alright don't worry about it. Just exactly what did thos idiots want?"


	19. Everything Will Be Okay

19. Everything Will Be Okay

Souta sat down with Koga on a bench in front of a food mart. He looked down at the ground.

"What did they want from you Souta?" Koga asked.

"I...nothing." Souta looked up at Koga then looked back down quickly.

"I can tell you're lying to me." Koga sat back and looked up into the sky. "What was it that they wanted?" His voice was warm and soft.

"They wanted...a weapon." Souta confessed.

"A weapon? You were carrying around a weapon?"

"No! They said I had it!" Souta clenched his fists tightly. "They said that they gave it to me to hold on to...but...I don't have it!"

Koga looked at Souta. "Do they know you don't have it?"

"I don't know." Souta stared at the ground again with a guilty expression. "But I don't have it."

"I see. What was the weapon?" Koga had a small idea of somthing brewing in his head.

"It was a knife." Souta cinfessed once again.

"Was this your first time hearing them mention this?"

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't hear them mention about no knife back there."

"Huh?" Souta knew what Koga had just done and began to tremble.

"You know what the weapon was and this was your first time being attacked by them. Added on top of that, you just told me this was your first time hearing those boys mentioning it." Koga crossed one leg on top of the other, folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes.

"I...I..." Souta looked close to tears. "I didn't mean it! I thought I was being a good person by helping them! I didn't know they would turn on me!" Souta burried his face in his hands. "I'm afraid."

Koga was shocked. "Hey it's nothing to cry over. You just made a mistake thats all!" Koga began to wave his hands wildley about.

"But...but..." Souta sobbed.

"But nothing! Let's just go tell your family and call your school. Let's just get help." Koga said, patting Souta's back.

"It'll be okay?" Souta sniffed and wipped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, eyerything will be okay Souta. Trust me." Koga smiled warmly.

Souta smiled back, his cheeks stained with tears.

"C'mon. I'll stick beside you all the way through."

Not everyone was happy with this situation. Mainly the three boys that had demanded the knife were in the deepest pit. Souta got through the woods roughly, but he made it. Koga had stuck with him allthe way through, just as he said he would. Those three boys never messed with Souta again and Souta never got involved with anything that could harm him. Everything was good again. The woods may be thick, but Souta never gave up...just as Koga would. Soutais brave like Koga...atsome times that is. He is smart like Koga and he is respectful like Koga.

Souta is a brother....

...like Koga.

And brothers always stick together...

Like Koga, Ginta and Hakakku...

and Souta.


	20. I Won't Let You Go

20. I Won't Let You Go

"This stinks!" Souta announced as he packed his backpack for school again. "Why do I have to go to school? Aern't we out yet?"

"One more day, sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her son on the head. "Hang in there."

"You ready kid?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Souta mumbled in an angry manner.

After dropping Souta off at school and made sure that those boys don't mess with his little 'brother', Koga headed straight back to the house.

Koga flopped down on Kagome's bed and layed his head on her lap. Kagome, who was sitting on her knees on her bed, looked down at him. "Hi Koga." She stroked his forehead lightly.

Koga closed his eyes to relax.

Koga opened his eyes quickly, sensing danger. Where was Kagome? Had he fallen asleep? Yup, and Souta should be home by now. Koga, a bit excited to see Souta, sniffed the air. No scent of a small black haired boy. What? Then where is he? He heard a shrilling noise. Like alarms or something. They came and left as fast as they had arrived. What on earth is...smoke. The smell of smoke was in the air. Koga leaped up from the comfort of the bed, Koga looked out the window. Smoke. Smoke coming from..."Souta's school!" Koga's heart and mind went cold with fear.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga hit the ground with a silent _thud_ and raced for the school. "Don't tell me she's there to! If only I had my sacred jewel shards!" Koga ran as fast as he could. He was a wolf-demon so he had an advantage.

Finally, breathing hard and sweating, Koga reached the school. It was in flames that roared as it collided with the saphire blue sky. There were people in yellow suits with long yellow snake-like things that had water shooting out of them. People were standing around. Some parents were holding their children close. It looked as if everyone got out in time.

Koga spotted Kagome. She was trying to get pass to men holding her back, tears streamed down her cheeks by the second. "Kagome!"

"Koga!" Kagome cried. "Souta's still in there!"

Mrs. Higurashi was standing back a little ways crying to. Grandpa Higurashi was cursing at the men holding his granddaughter back.

"Hold still lady! We'll get people in there to help him!" The two men said, struggling to hold Kagome back.

Koga's world froze. Souta...was in danger....his wolf instincts kicked in. He ran for the school doors, pushing the men back if they tried to stop him. "Outta my way cowards!" He kicked open the door and went inside without hesitation. "Souta! Souta, where are you!? Answer me!"

Silence.

Fear.

"Souta! Please!" Still no answer. This school was huge. "If only I could catch his scent." Koga whispered to himself. He tried to smell Koga, only to find himself coffing hard, suffering from the smoke. "Damnit!" He moved on quickly.

Koga was on the third floor when he heard a voice. "Big...brother."

"Souta?" Koga turned around quickly. Souta was lying on the ground, peices of rock from the walls covering half his body. "Souta!" Koga raced to his side and tried to lift the rocks off of his brother. "Please! Hang in there!" Koga could feel the tears forming now. "Grrrrr.....aaaaarrg!!!" He lifted a huge rock, which moved all of the others. "G-go!"

Souta tried to crawl out, but his legs were damaged badly. He tried again.

"D-don't gi-give up!" Koga was aching now, his arms grew weak. His body grew weak.

Souta finally squirmed out and Koga, making sure Souta was safe, dropped the rock. Picking up Souta carefully, bridal style, he leaped out the nearest window.

"Look! There they are!" A lady called, and pointed at the shattering window. Everyone gasped.

Koga hit the ground hard and fell to his side. Souta lay motionless, still in a safe position in Koga's arms. Koga stood and limped over to the crowd.

When he reached them, he fell to his knees.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi cried and went to her sons side. "Oh Souta!"

Kagome suddenly broke free from the men and went to her brothers side. "Souta!" Grandpa Higurashi was there to, finally finished cursing at the men.

"M-momy." Everything went black.

"He should be fine. He just has a broken leg. Your son has a strond body. He was lucky not to have any crushed insides." The doctor patted Mrs. Higurashi on the back.

"Thank you doctor." She said, still crying. Only softly now.

Souta lay there in his bed...in the hospital. Kagome and Koga sat next to him.

"Oh, Koga. God bless you." Kagome threw her arms around Koga. "God bless you."

"Eh? Well...It was nothing. I had no choice." Koga said, rubbing Kagome's back.

"Kagome." Grandpa Higurashi peeked into th room. "The doctor wants to speak to you."

Kagome looked up at her grandfather and nodded.

Koga was left with Souta. He reached out and began to stroke his little brothers head. "You'll be okay. I won't let you go now."

Souta layed there quietly.

It was said, and it was true, that terrorists bombed the school to prove that they were better. That pissed Koga off. But he was glad that Souta was okay...he was glad to have someone like him around.

Koga was glad to have Souta around....

Just as he was glad to have....

Ginta and Hakakku...

Not being alone.

Never being alone.


	21. Recovery

21. Recovery

Koga sat by Souta's bed on a metal stool. He watched his little brother sleep, breathing slowly and hard. Pulling out a sheet of binder paper he began to write another letter. It was hard for Koga to even concentrate. He's been sitting here for three days now. Kagome had to go and help around the house with Mrs. Higurashi and her grandfather. But Koga didn't want to leave Souta's side. Kagome understood.

"Mutt-face better be taking care of my Kagome." Koga mumbled to himself.

"Koga. That's your name isn't it." A nurse walked into the room.

Koga looked up. "Yeah. That's me. Whats up?"

"Well, would you mind leaving Souta with us for the day. We need to check and see how he's doing." The nurse smiled a little.

"Uh...well..." Koga looked at Souta. "I guess." Koga stood up and stretched. "When can I come back?"

"Tomorrow if you want. And my name is Carol. It's nice to meet you Koga." Carol smiled even sweeter then before this time.

Koga just nodded and exited the room, looking back only once to be sure that Souta was okay.

As the sun hit the horizon, Koga was already dead asleep outside on the grass. It was comfortable, kind of like at home. At his den. He would sleep outside sleeping on the grass.

The next morning, Koga was still asleep on the grass. He woke up to a singing bird. "Oh...darn bird." Koga rubbed his eyes. He was outside the hospital sitting in a patch of fresh grass. Standing up quickly he went insideto see Souta. Right when he walked in, he saw Kagome's grandfather at the frond counter with Souta standing by his side on cruches.

"Just give him about to weeks, sir. He should be fine by then." Carol handed a pen and paper to Grandpa Higurashi from behind the counter.

"Yes. Thank you nurse." The old man signed the paper and began to leave.

"Ah. Koga! Hi!" Souta smiled.

"Hey Souta. You okay?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Souta looked down at his leg. "Looks like we're not going to be playing soccer for some time. Well, at least I'm not."

"That's all right. As long as you recover." Koga had a serious expression on his face.

"Now, let's go home. Shall we?" Grandpa Higurashi began to head for the exit.

"Yeah. I gotta send another letter through the well." Koga held up his letter, neatly folded.

After sending the letter, Koga went straight to sleep, even though it was still morning.

The next day, Koga would play, or try to play, board games with Souta to keep him company. They also played video games and played some card games. Poker was Koga's favorite. Also, they wrote letters. Souta would write letters to his friends and Koga would write letters to Ginta and Hakakku.

Two weeks. It may seem like a long while, but, in a way, it is also short. As they say, time flies by when you're having fun.

Souta's leg was recovering.

While Koga's heart was recovering.


	22. I'll Come BackI Promise

22. I'll Come Back...I Promise

Koga paced back and forth in front of the Higurashi house. Souta's leg has finally healed after what seemed like forever. He had thought of how to get back home while sitting in the hospital with Souta. He tried everything and nothing worked. That's when Koga had come up with something that he thought was rather brilliant. When he had first come, he pathetically promised not to hurt anyone in this time that Kagome trusts. So, if he promises something related to that promise..."I've got it."

"Kagome! I think I know how to get back to my own time!" Koga shouted as he jumped into the house.

"Huh? Really? But everything else you tried was unsuccessful." Kagome said as she practiced flipping pancacks in the black frying pan.

"But if you have got it this time, do you think you can get back?" Souta complained.

"Yes. I will miss your help around the house," Kagome's grandpa announced.

"But we know that your friends back there are very important to you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Koga said excitedly.

Everyone stepped outside. "Okay. Listen Kagome. If I make a promise related to the promise I made to get to here then I can get back to my time."

Kagome starred at him blankly. "Run that over me again."

"No time! To excited!" Koga ran up to the well house and quickly dissapeared behind the door.

"But what if he can't come back, Sis?" Souta asked, tugging on his elder sister's shirt.

"I don't know."

"Koga wait!" Souta shouted, followed by the rest of his family.

Koga was at the edge of the well. "What?"

"Will you come back?" Souta asked despratley.

"Hmm?"

"Will you?"

Koga smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah." He kneeled down. "I promise."

"Goddbye Koga," Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa said at once. "We'll miss you."

"I'll see you on the other side Kagome," Koga grinned.

"Yup. Okay." Kagome smiled back.

"Goodbye Koga," Souta said slowly.

Sighing, Koga assured Souta that he'd come back and jumped into the well. When he hit the bottom, he made his promise. "I promise not to harm anyone that _I _trust on the other side."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You'd better get his normal clothes back to him soon Kagome. He'll look quite strange running around in clothes from this era."

**END**

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in _such_ a long time. And yes...this chapter was very short and crummy. I hate it. The whole story was horrible. EVERYONE was ooc. sigh Oh well. I'll try to do better next time. Sorry again. Till next time!


End file.
